


Unfulfilled Desires

by InsaneRedDragon



Series: Grains of Sand [26]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Developing Merharcywin, Developing Relationship, Established Harcywin, Established Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Relationship Discussions, Sexual Fantasy, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/pseuds/InsaneRedDragon
Summary: For the prompt: Harcywin, Reveal your biggest sexual fantasy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elletromil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/gifts).



As Richard lays on his stomach and waits, he thinks that eighteen months ago he never would have considered this would become a reality.

James used to laugh at his insatiable appetite when it came to sex. Richard always demanding more and James exhausting himself to provide. But for all his swagger, James had never been anything other than a monogamist, and Richard had, with only a hint of disappointment, locked away his favourite fantasy in favor of love.

When James died, Richard had spent a long time grieving. It was even longer before he considered that he might find anyone else he’d want to spend his life with, that he’d want to share his body with. And he never considered that he’d find more than one until Harry and Eggsy literally dragged him to their bed.

Perhaps another man would have immediately pulled out the box hidden away in the corner of his mind where his desire lay, asked his lovers to fulfil his fantasy, but Richard didn’t. Even after he began seriously seeing Eggsy and Harry he somehow managed to brush off the niggling idea of it. He had spent so much time with it locked away in a corner of his mind that it almost felt wrong to pull it out and dust it off. Like it was simply a part of himself that wasn’t meant to be.

Richard breathes deep and turns over, his back quickly warming against the sheets as he looks over at the clock. It’s only been ten minutes since the doorbell rang. He’s not sure how much longer they are going to keep him waiting, and the anticipation stokes the fire in his stomach.

He lays his hand against the inside of his thigh, feeling the heat radiating from his cock against the backs of his fingers. He wants to touch, but he wants to save that for his lovers more. Instead he throws his other arm over his eyes and distracts himself with thoughts of when everything changed.

It hadn’t taken long for his two lovers to coax the truth out of him. An indulgent game of drunk Jenga culminated in Richard being dared to reveal his biggest sexual fantasy. He could have avoided it, lied or skirted the truth, distracted with his tongue or his hips. They were all too plied with drink for Harry or Eggsy to properly see through an evasion had he tried it.

Instead, he’d sat back and let his mouth form the words he hadn’t said aloud before.

“I’ve always wanted to be overwhelmed. I want to fuck and be fucked and to know nothing but the need of my lovers. The weight of a cock on my tongue, another pressing deep inside of me, a third using my cock for their own pleasure.”

He’d been painfully hard in his trousers, and he’d closed his eyes and pressed his palm to his cock.  He’d savoured the ache, relished in being able to indulge in the image after so long without.

‘’I’ve never had the chance to try. James was never one to share.” Richard’s chest had felt tight for a heartbeat before he’d pushed aside the sadness that wanted to take hold. “But I’ve imagined it.”

When Harry and Eggsy hadn’t responded at first, Richard had thought he’d overstepped. He had the two of them, and he felt whole for the first time since James. It was selfish to want more, to still crave the heat of some unknown third.

But then they’d slid across the couch and laid against either side of him. Harry tilted his head and pressed their mouths together, tongue demanding entrance. Eggsy kissed his throat, teeth scraping and worrying bruises into the skin.

“Oh, darling,” Harry had murmured against his lips. “What a lovely picture you’ve painted for us.”

Eggsy’d looked up from Richard’s neck and smirked. “Whatcha think, Harry? Can we give him a taste of what that might be like?”

Harry’s eyes had glimmered, and Richard had shivered in anticipation. “Oh yes, Eggsy, I think we most certainly can.”

The night had ended with Richard on all fours above Eggsy, his cock in Eggsy’s mouth and Eggsy’s in his, as Harry had thrust hard and fast into his arse. It’d been close, so close, to what he’d wanted.

They hadn’t talked after, too tired and drunk to do much other than collapse together and sleep. But in the morning Harry had held his hand and Eggsy had rest his foot on Richard’s shin and they’d talked about how they could make Richard’s fantasy a reality.

Richard is pulled from his thoughts when he hears the soft sound of footsteps on the stairs. His heart starts to beat faster. This was the culmination of all that planning. Harry and Eggsy hadn’t told him who they were inviting to join them, only that he could trust them, and he did.

The door creaks open and Richard removes the arm from his eyes to watch as Eggsy walks in first. He’s wearing only a pair of low slung flannel bottoms. Richards eyes are immediately drawn to the v of his hips dipping below the waist band, and his cock twitches.

Eggsy comes over to sit on the bed and take Richard’s hand in his. Harry enters a moment later, as usual in his silk pajamas and red robe. Harry stops just inside the door and looks back out into the hallway. Before Harry can say anything, however, Richard watches as their fourth for the evening fills the doorway. His eyes go wide and he flushes down his chest as he squeezes Eggsy’s hand.

Standing in the doorway to their bedroom, dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a soft looking shirt, is Merlin. Richard had mentioned in passing not only his appreciation for their quartermasters mind, but also his body, but he hadn’t given much thought to anything coming of it. It was a simple passing fancy, not something serious, he had thought. Having him here and interested in joining them made his mouth water and his bollocks ache. Leave it to Harry and Eggsy to know better than he does what it is that he wants.

Harry takes one look at Richard on the bed, and then the grin on Eggsy’s face, before his own cheeky smile breaks out.

“Hello, Merlin,” Richard says, his voice rough with want. He takes Eggsy’s hand and places it against his throbbing cock and lets out a strangled moan.

Merlin’s eyes go black at the sight and he licks his lips. “Hello, Richard,” Merlin responds as he steps into the room.

“Well, let’s begin, shall we,” Harry says and he closes the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr: [insanereddragon](http://insanereddragon.tumblr.com/). I'm always open for 100 word drabble and ficlet prompts.


End file.
